Letters From Link
by Andrew Borealis
Summary: This is a Legend of Zelda TP oneshot for a good friend of mine who has been feeling down lately because of a loss. Zelda has recently lost her best friend in the world, wanting to deal with it alone. Slight Zelink fluff, but dedicated to a friend.


Author's Note: I hope everyone appreciates this... Actually, I wrote this for a friend of mine whom I care for a great deal. She's grieving right now... I'm hoping to help in any way I can, but she wants to go through it alone... I'm doing my best to honor her wishes, but it's hard, so I wrote this to help. I hope you like it. And I _really_ hope it helps...

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do _not_ own Legend of Zelda, that awesomeness belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto-sama, who created the best adventure series of all time, as well as the best video game company of all time. But I'm still the one person who's core personality is most like Link's and DON'T ANY OF YOU FORGET IT!

Letters from Link

_Zelda,_

_I hope everything is all right up there in Hyrule. I've been traveling around the outskirts, and I've found a lot of nice villages. I swear, you'd love it in any of them. The people are nice, and all of the food is delicious. I swear, Epona may get spoiled from all the fancy food they give her._

_I hope you don't hold my decision against me… I left the kingdom because I know that what I want in life can't really happen… I know we defeated Ganondorf together. We have an eternal bond that can't be broken. But… I've had a lot on my mind, recently, and I needed to leave to clear my head. Please, don't get mad at me… You needed time to heal, anyway. In case you didn't already know… Of course you know… After all, you're the one that had word sent… I… I heard about your sister… I'm so sorry… When I was informed of it, Telma said you just wanted to deal with your grief alone… Seeing as I can't stand it when you're in pain, I decided the best way to honor your wishes was to leave the kingdom until you got better. I care too much to let you suffer alone, but I also care enough to honor your wishes and go against my better judgement._

_Anyway, I'll always come running if you ever need me. Just send a hawk my way. You know what the reeds look like, right? Just blow on it, and the hawk will come flying at full speed. Then, you'll be able to send me a message wherever I am. Simply tell the bird to find Link. He knows me pretty well, so he'll be able to find me._

_Please… Get better soon,_

_Link_

Princess Zelda looked at the letter with a warm smile on her face. She had recently lost her sister… Or, at least a close friend that she considered to be a sister. Tetra was always there for her when she was down. She and Link were her pillars for her entire life. Unfortunately, the two had never met. Tetra was away during Zant's occupation, and recently came back. Unfortunately, not many people were fond of the way Zelda was ruling Hyrule. Some even went to outrageous extremes.

One group decided that assassination was best…

It was on a regular day, when Tetra had visited the Castle Town, as well as her best friend. They had been walking down the street when they noticed a small boy. He was obviously homeless, and Zelda's heart was too big to ignore him. She leaned over, not noticing the gleam of light that came from the knife that the boy was holding, until he raised it up high over his head…

"Zelda!" Tetra had screamed. She knocked Zelda out of the way of the blow just in time, but the attack could not be stopped… The knife plunged into Tetra's back, piercing her lung. The girl merely smiled and fell to the ground, struggling to breathe.

The boy looked appalled, he turned around and ran to the exit of the town. This was no ordinary boy… He had been trained by a special group to kill the Princess of Hyrule, and was nearly successful. Zelda ignored the child's escape and kneeled down, taking her dying friend into her arms…

"Tetra… Why did you do it?" Zelda asked, holding back a sob.

"Because… Hyrule needs you…" she stated, wheezing. "And, from what you've told me, there's someone else who needs you, too…" With that, Zelda's best friend in the world died…

She had sent a message to Link of Ordon about her friend's demise, and had stated that she did not want any visits for a while, as she had to deal with this loss on her own… Soon after, she had gotten word that Link had decided to leave Hyrule for a time… She knew why…

Zelda was draped in a long, black cloak, similar to the cloak she wore while imprisoned inside her own castle during the occupation. She always put one on while grieving… And, in a certain hero's opinion, she had been given too many reasons to grieve. She looked over to a small table in her study. There were letters piled on top of it. Each one had been signed "Please… Get better soon, Link". He had always cared for the lovely Princess, but never had she known the extent. But now, she was getting a pretty good idea of it, judging by the multitudes of letters, and the fact that all of them encouraged her to feel better. She smiled at every one, but found it hard to forget things like this.

The Princess looked up at the sky. The hour of twilight was rapidly approaching. Whenever she saw the orange sky, she remembered her time with Link, who was oblivious to her company, as her heart was inside the Twilight Princess, Midna.

Zelda looked at all of those letters from Link once more, and smiled deeply. _Tetra wouldn't want me to grieve this much…_ she thought. _And I'm pretty sure that Link would want to come back soon… I really want to see him, anyway._

With that, she removed the cloak she wore, revealing a stunning scarlet gown. It ran elegantly down her regal figure, and it bore extensive knotwork that lined the bottom of the dress and made its way intricately up the sides, coming to a halt at her arms, which remained bare, save for the golden shoulder armor she constantly wore to prove that she could defend herself. Her long, brown hair was unstyled in any way, and ran smoothly down her back. As she discarded the cloak, she sat down at her desk, taking out a quill pen and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Link…_ She wrote the letter as delicately as possible, making sure not to smudge a single drop of ink. As she finished writing, she picked a small reed from a pot she always kept in her window. It was shaped like a bird. She blew into the plant, summoning a large hawk that had recently been outfitted with a carrier for scrolls.

"To Link." She said as she stuffed the letter inside the container. The hawk nodded obediently and flew off. Zelda smiled once again, genuinely as she thought of Link, and what she had written at the end of her long letter.

_Love,_

_Zelda_


End file.
